Our Season
by Rienbeepark
Summary: {HURT} Best love in my life that's you and best part in my life that's our season. Tidak perlu membahas cinta jika kau tak mampu serahkan hati dengan rela. Karena cinta bukan hanya soal bersama, tetapi tentang bagaimana kau menikmati bahagia. CHANBAEK - MARRIAGELIFE - MPREG
1. Prolog

•••

Mungkin bagimu tak ada yang berubah.

Mungkin bagimu tak ada yang harus dijelaskan  
tentang  
'meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan'.

Entah diriku yang terlalu merasa  
atau  
dirimu yang memilih tak perlu peka.

Hingga pada titik ini..

Disadari atau tidak,  
kita memiliki satu jarak.

Dan kini..

Kau yang memilih pergi menapak,  
menyisakan sebentuk sesak.

Orang-orang berkata,  
setiap pilihan memiliki tujuan.

Maka jika boleh ada satu harapan,  
semoga tujuanmu adalah kebahagian

Tenyata..  
musim semi cukup membahagiakan untuk sebuah perpisahan bukan ?

•••


	2. The Beautiful Goodbye

•••

_**OUR SEASON**_

•••

* * *

•

**The Beautiful Goodbye**

•

Lima hari yang lalu Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan nuansa penuh cinta kala ia meninggalkan apartemen yang hampir tiga tahun terakhir menjadi peraduan kasih pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun. Suami mungilnya itu bahkan bergelayut manja karena tak rela ditinggal Chanyeol ke Pulau Jeju untuk urusan perusahaan yang tak bisa diwakilkan.

Setelah berbagi pengertian yang dilengkapi dengan pelukan dan kecupan, Chanyeol berhasil mengantongi izin suami cantiknya.

Walau 2 hari terakhir Chanyeol sedikit resah, tapi kendali hatinya masih teramat bagus. Panggilan dan pesan yang tak berbalas cukup membuat Chanyeol berfikir bahwa Baekhyun mungkin butuh waktu istirahat yang lebih karena sang suami sempat berceloteh tentang _pastry_ nya yang _over order_ belakangan ini.

Tak diragukan lagi! Baekhyunnya Chanyeol yang manis memang ahli mencipta kudapan yang maha laris.

Dan kini Chanyeol pulang.

Lengkap dengan keranjang penuh coklat jeruk dan sebuket besar bunga _canola_. Floral ini adalah salah satu favorit Baekhyun. Selain warna kuningnya yang cemerlang layaknya kegemaran si mungil, _canola_ memang menjadi lautan yang bermekaran khusus di Pulau Jeju saja.

Sebenarnya, hal tersebut juga menjadi jurus handal bagi Chanyeol dalam bujukannya meminta izin Baekhyun kala ia akan berangkat.

Senyum yang terulas di belah tebal sejurus dengan rindu yang menumpuk di hati. Semerbak _canola_ masih ia sempatkan terhirup di penciuman. Tak mengherankan jika lebah menggilai kuncup bunga ini. Sedikit berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang malah mencandu dengan lebah mungilnya.

Oh ia sedikit tak sabaran untuk memandang paras manis yang memabukkan mata, hati dan otaknya !

Serangkaian angka terinput di layar intercom seiring langkah ringan yang ia bawa memasuki _foyer_. Rolex _gold_ pada pergelangan dilirik sembari _black long coat_ ia gantungkan sekenanya di tiang kayu klasik.

Siang hampir usai, tak mungkin Baekhyun masih di galeri _pastry_ bukan ? Terlebih hari ini Chanyeol pulang, Baekhyun terbiasa menunggunya dengan sabit sipit yang menawan.

"Baekkiebee..." panggilan lembut ia lantunkan. Langkahnya mencapai ruang keluarga dimana sofa hijau mint nan luas menunggu dalam kekosongan.

Tumitnya berputar saat pintu kamar berderit pelan. Well, disana sang belahan hati berdiri dengan helaian poni yang merundung wajah mungilnya.

Dan tatapan itu bertemu.

Tipis merah muda si mungil berkedut kala si tinggi perlahan menghampiri. Keranjang coklat dan buket _canola_ yang disuguhkan ia terima. Gagang keranjang ditaruh pada nakas terdekat sedang buket bunga terselip di lipatan siku, sementara telapak halus bekerja membuka simpul dasi dan dua kancing teratas di kemeja suami tampannya.

"Baekkiebee ?" Chanyeol membuka frasa dalam tanya dan senyum Baekhyun menjawab disana. Netra berkacanya bersitatap manik bulat Chanyeol saat rumpun _canola_ kini berada diantara mereka.

Satu bulir bening jatuh diatas kelopak kuning.

"Aku rindu. Aku sangat rindu" ucap si mungil sendat.

Chanyeol sadar ada yang salah disini.

Baekhyun yang rindu akan menyambutnya dengan pukulan ringan dan omelan tak berkesudahan. Bukan wajah pucat dengan air mata yang berlinangan.

Genggaman lembut Baekhyun menggiring Chanyeol menuju balkon terbuka apartemen mereka. Meja bundar kecil menanti dengan dua cangkir porselen yang menguarkan aroma teh pekat dibatasi sebuah map coklat gelap. Masing-masing kursi menempatkan mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Kapan _tea_ _time_ terakhir kita Chan? Mengapa aku begitu rindu?"

"Katakan padaku Baek!"

"Ku katakan aku rindu.."

"Kau tahu bukan itu! Jadi cobalah untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ku dengar untuk kau katakan!"

"Hanya.. Hanya jangan katakan 'maaf' padaku Chanyeol."

Si mungil tahu bahwa ada yang lebih dari sekedar sesak saat ini tengah tertahan di ujung belah bibir sang suami yang menawan.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun."

Bersama hela nafas yang terdengar berat, paras ayu itu perlahan rubuh di punggung tangan kala harapan yang runtuh seketika membuatnya lumpuh.

Tapi tidak dan terimakasih !

Baekhyun tak akan menjadi si malang nan rapuh !

Dengan pasti telapak halusnya menangkup sisi pipi, sejalan jemari lentik yang menghapus basahnya permukaan kulit lembut tersebut. Senyum indah mengiring saat buramnya pandangan bertemu kepahitan dalam tatapan yang kini saling berhadapan.

"Kau tahu, walau kita tak pernah berucap tentang hal yang seharusnya kita bicarakan, aku selalu yakin kita baik-baik saja. Bahkan setelah musim dingin kita yang ke lima, kau dan aku.. kita masih bisa melewatinya"

Tertunduk ia meneliti kelopak kuning memikat dalam dekapan untuk kemudian beralih memandang jauh ke arah sisi balkon yang lepas. Hamparan merah muda pucat _sakura_ tampak merimbun disana.

"Aku begitu bahagia saat kau menjanjikan _canola_. Aku sudah bayangkan indahnya jika bersanding dengan _sakura_. Aku begitu yakin musim semi kali ini pun akan bisa kita lalui bersama."

Chanyeol membisu..

"Tapi ternyata kita tak bisa."

Senyum Baekhyun saat memandang Chanyeol yang tengah membatu terasa amat magis.

"Meski aku tak mau, tapi harus ku akui _canola_ dan _sakura_ menambah indahnya. Bahkan angin musim semi sudi menemani kita saat ini." Hidung mungil Baekhyun memerah sedang surai madunya tengah dibelai sejuknya udara.

"Selamat berbahagia Chanyeol. Selamat memiliki apa yang selama ini begitu kau harapkan tapi tak cukup sabar untuk kau nantikan dariku. Dan untuk apa yang kumiliki, kumohon biarkan sepenuhnya kumiliki"

Chanyeol menerima pandangan sendu itu.

"Sudah ku tanda tangani. Aku sedikit terkejut karena begitu tiba-tiba, juga sedikit kecewa karena bukan kau sendiri yang meminta. Dan tolong sampaikan terimakasih atas satu permintaan yang akhirnya bisa ku terima. "

Lelaki mungil di hadapannya beranjak berdiri, meninggalkan buket _canola_ di meja antara mereka.

Salahkah bila Baekhyun nyatakan ini sebagai perpisahan ? Tidakkah perpisahan ini begitu indah saat April datang hanya satu kali untuk bersemi ?

"Chanyeol, aku pergi..."

Betapa bodohnya Chanyeol berpikir jika Baekhyun akan memburunya dengan senyum mengembang.

Chanyeol kira mereka akan baik-baik saja dan mulai berbagi coklat yang ada di keranjang.

Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun bahagia dengan buket _canola_nya.

Chanyeol harap Baekhyun tak akan tahu apa-apa.

Tapi kini Chanyeol sadar akan kebodohannya yang melebihi semesta.

Map coklat gelap di samping buket Chanyeol raih, menelisik bubuhan tanda tangan Baekhyun di atas materai pada surat perceraian mereka. Berikut beberapa desain undangan pernikahan terpampang bersama selembar surat dengan kop _Asan_ _Medical_ _Seoul_ atas satu nama.

_**'Park Chae Young dengan keterangan keadaan hamil 4 minggu'**_

Dering panggilan ponselnya menyadarkan Chanyeol akan cara menarik nafas. Tanpa melirik pun Chanyeol sudah tahu dengan siapa ia akan bicara.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah terima paketnya ? Supir Jung yang mengantarkan. Apa kau sudah melihatnya?"

Tidak ada satu jawaban yang mampu terlontar untuk pertanyaan yang diajukan.

"Chanyeol? Apa kau mendengarku?"

Tentu! Ia mendengar dengan otaknya yang membeku. Sahutan yang tak ia balas dari ponsel tersebut diakhiri dengan kasar di ujung ibu jari.

Akal Chanyeol masih mengambang saat kertas lain tercecer dari map di pangkuan.

Selembar surat dengan kop _medical_ yang sama atas nama yang berbeda.

_**'Park Baekhyun dengan keterangan keadaan hamil 6 minggu 7 hari'**_

dilengkapi dengan sticky note bertuliskan

_**'dia milikku sepenuhnya'**_

Kini jantung Chanyeol mendadak berhenti,bersamaan dengan cairan hangat yang berkumpul dan berlomba turun karena kesadaran yang tertarik saat netranya bersirobok _canola_ nan tertinggal di atas meja.

•••

* * *

❤ Toking-toking ❤  
Annyeong uri CBHS Fam's 💞  
Oh Gosh, It's my first story and I'm so sorry for the tearfull ending!

Sebenarnya ini impian untuk bisa publish di 'April and a flower'nya Jongdae Oppa. Tapi karena rampungnya rada gimanaaa, well akhirnya ini menjadi kenyataan yang tragis di akhir April 😭

So.. Kkeut atau lanjut?

Harap meninggalkan jejak cinta setelah membaca.  
Just support, thanks and see yaaa!

°  
Pdg-ID, 2019년 04월 30일


End file.
